Diabetes, renal disease, and liver fibrosis are great public health concerns. Various environmental factors have been reported to influence these complex diseases. Our studies have indicated that Glis3 plays an important role in type I diabetes, hypothyroidism, polycystic kidney disease, and liver fibrosis. The study of the role of Glis3 may open the road to the development of new therapeutic strategies.